Under the Stage
by Hoodie In the Corner
Summary: Roger Retinz has been working with the magician twins, Betty and Bonny, on his "prank" for Trucy Wright. In return, the girls are promised fame. However, Retinz' price involves more than just their help. The two girls are willing to do anything for fame, so why not take advantage of it? (Retinz X Betty and Bonny). No incest.


**Hey everyone. This is an idea I had ever since playing Spirit of Justice.**

 **There is no direct incest in this story (BettyXBonny).**

 **Also, according to the AA wiki, the girls are 19 years old if you forgot, so no statutory rape.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXX**

In the back parking lot of the Penrose Theater, a taxi was pulling away into the darkness. A lone man had emerged from it, dressed in a red and white suite. A white fedora cast a shadow over his face, and he stroked his beard thoughtfully for a moment. Soon his plan would come into action. His shenanigans would have to end after that, but for now he was going to reap the benefits of his alliances.

Quietly, he slipped through the back door and made his way toward the stage area. Rehearsal was still going on, but it would soon be over and then he would meet with his accomplices. He patiently waited in the hallway, waiting for Betty to come and let him onto the stage. When the lights in the hallway shut off, he knew she would be there soon.

Sure enough, the door to the stage opened and Betty let him in. She gave him a knowing smirk and then she turned and he followed her to the stairs that would lead under the stage. The girl's sister, Bonny, was waiting there for them.

"Alright, ladies, let's go over the plan again," he started.

"Oh come one, Retinz. We have the plan down pat," Betty complained, "We all know why you really came here."

"You're right," Retinz said, smirking as he took a seat in a random folding chair, "but I wanted you to feel like I had a bigger reason for being here."

"No matter what reason you come up with, it'll never be bigger than my reason," she said seductively, glancing down at the beginnings of a bulge in his pants. He smirked to himself. Betty really was a little slut. She was truly enjoying this part of their deal. Her sister on the other hand...

Bonny stood back behind her sister, glancing around nervously.

"Do we really have to do this again? We've done it so many times..."

"Shut up!" Betty snarled as she gave her sister a shove forward, "This is part of the deal. If we want to make it big in the magic business, then this is necessary. Now, show Roger his surprise."

Retinz watched in amusement as Betty dominated her sister. He was grateful that she was willing to do that work for him. He got off on being the one in control, but he wasn't much for arguing. With Betty doing that part for him all he had to do was take charge in the physical aspect.

Reluctantly, Bonny turned away from him and began removing her stage outfit. First the jacket came off, and then she stripped off the leotard, stepping out of it. She wore no bra underneath, so this left her in nothing but her orange tights with fishnets over them.

"Bend over," Betty demanded, "I'll do the last part."

Bonny whimpered but complied with her demands. Retinz watched lustfully as Betty slowly peeled her sister's tights down the curve of her ass right in front of his face. This revealed the girls' surprise. There was a little fluffy rabbit tail just like the ones on the jackets of their costumes sticking out of Bonny's ass.

"Do you like her new butt plug?" Betty smirked as Bonny stepped out of her tights, "I put it in her earlier today. She wore it through the whole rehearsal."

Retinz smiled as he reached forward and probed at the tail with his finger. Bonny let out a gasp as the plug wiggled inside of her.

"It's very sexy," he complimented, "It'd be a shame if I had to take it out later and replace it with something else."

Betty giggled while Bonny let out a low moan. "Now, Betty, it's not fair that your sister is naked while you're still fully clothed, is it?"

"No, Sir," she agreed as she quickly began stripping her clothes off. Soon enough she too stood bare before him. Though the two girls were supposed to be identical, Retinz admired how Betty's nipples were higher up on her perkier breasts. In truth, Bonny's tits were slightly larger than her sister's, and that's why her nipples were lower. Luckily, they were close enough in size that it never gave away the secret to their teleportation trick.

"Unzip me," he commanded, watching at the two girls dropped to their knees before him. Betty eagerly began undoing his belt while Bonny held back with a look of anxiety on her face. Soon enough, Betty was tugging at his boxers until his erection sprang free. Both of the girls' eyes glinted in the duskiness of the basement: one with lust and the other with disdain.

Betty looked up at him as she leaned down and gave him a long lick from his balls to the tip of his member. Retinz moaned in approval. He loved the way she looked up at him and never let her eyes leave his. That wouldn't last too long.

"Your turn," Betty snarled, grabbing Bonny by the back of the head and pressing her face against his balls. Reluctantly, the girl gave his sac a wet lick, moving up to his tip.

"Open up," Betty said next. Bonny obeyed, opening her lips as Betty pushed her head down onto his cock. He purred as his shaft was engulfed by Bonny's hot little mouth.

"That's a good girl," he said gently, brushing Betty's hand away from the back of her head and nestling his own hand into her soft purple locks. The girl slurped on his cock dutifully, her eyes shut tight. Gently, Retinz guided her deeper and deeper on his shaft until he could no longer stand it. In one swift movement, he pushed her down until his entire dick was buried in her mouth, causing her to choke as he entered her throat.

Betty began to touch herself as she watched her sister deepthroat him. What a little slut. He reached out with his free hand and pinched one of the girl's nipples, pulling up on it harshly which caused her to moan.

With Bonny deepthroating him, he couldn't last much longer. But he didn't intend to blow his first load just yet. He pushed her head off of him, standing to his feet. He grabbed both girls by the hair and pulled them over to a table along the wall.

"Bend over," he told the both of them coldly. Both girls complied. He took a moment to enjoy the view of the two beautiful pussies and assholes before him. Betty had her legs spread and her bottom raised up, her back arching with want. Bonny was the opposite, her legs closed and her bottom pointing slightly downwards. He took a moment to correct this, spreading her legs with his knee and grabbing her hips to lift her ass upwards. He again toyed with her rabbit-tail butt plug, causing her to moan reluctantly. He gave her a soft spank and turned his attention to her sister, who was still arching her back dutifully.

He teased Betty, running his finger along the crack of her ass and her pussy until he reached her very hard clit. She groaned and wiggled her hips in frustration.

"Just fuck me already, Retinz," she begged.

"Not yet. You were a bad little girl earlier, remember? You know you aren't allowed to touch yourself without my permission." He walked over to a box where they had been hiding a few sex toys from prior sessions. He pulled out a purple dildo and moved back over behind Betty, rubbing its tip along her slick folds.

"I'm going to put this inside you. You are not to let it fall out while I fuck your sister. If you succeed, I'll give you the good proper fucking you're craving. If you fail, then you'll be punished accordingly."

Betty did not respond, so he shoved the dildo into her pussy in one swift movement. He gave her a moment to squeeze it with her inner muscles before letting go. He knew it was torture for her – being filled but unable to create the pleasurable friction she desired.

Retinz moved back over to Bonny, who was silently waiting with her head facing forward. He knew that she didn't want him to fuck her, but he would make her change her mind. He always did. His cock had had a chance to settle down, but it was still rock hard and ready to go. He lined it up with Bonny's entrance, sliding into her slowly. He was always gentle at first, careful not to hurt her or shock her. The girl was so gentle and innocent. He couldn't bring himself to be as harsh with her as he was with Betty.

After a few gentle thrusts, he began to pick up the pace, finding a good strong rhythm to pound her with. She was beginning to pant as her bare breasts rubbed against the table and her pussy was stretched by his thickness. He knew it felt good for her. It felt good for him as well.

He grabbed the base of the butt plug in her hole and began to slide it out a little bit before pushing it back in. This caused her to squeak in surprise. She was so adorable. He continued to pump the butt plug in and out of her ass as he fucked her. She began to moan uncontrollably, and he knew that she was close to orgasm. He was close himself.

With one final burst of agility, he pumped his cock into her furiously before slamming into her hard and holding himself deep inside her as he filled her with his cum. She spasmed around his cock, letting out a soft scream. When they came down from their climax, Retinz withdrew his flaccid cock from her tunnel, panting tiredly.

"You were a good girl, Bonny," he said, "I'm not going to take you in the ass tonight. You can relax."

The calming moment was interrupted by the sound of something hitting the floor. His lips twisted into a delighted smirk.

"Your sister, on the other hand…" he trailed off. Betty had been unable to hold the dildo inside her pussy. The girl groaned in frustration, knowing that she wouldn't be getting the fucking she wanted. She would get a fucking though. He'd make sure of that.

"On your knees. Now," he commanded. Betty fell to the floor in front of him, her eyebrows scrunched together defiantly.

"I can tell you need an attitude adjustment," he said, "Suck me."

Still looking defiant, Betty took his member into her mouth, cleansing him of her sister's juices. Retinz watched in satisfaction as the girl obediently served him.

"Bonny," he said gently, "You may go put your clothes back on." The girl rushed to go and cover herself. "When you're done you must watch Betty's punishment."

"Yes, Sir," she said.

Retinz' cock was beginning to grow hard again, and he would be ready for his second round soon enough. Tired of Betty's oral skills, he grabbed her arm and dragged her back over to the chair he had been sitting in earlier. He took his seat and then pulled her over his lap, pulling her arms behind her back in the process.

She protested little, knowing that he wasn't going to let up. He knew that she was likely anticipating what he was about to do. He brought his hand down hard on her bottom, causing her to cry out in pain. He could see the red shape of his handprint in her pale flesh. Beautiful.

Bonny sat on the floor a small distance away, watching her sister get punished. The girl's eyes were glossy and filled with tears. Her bond with her sister was truly admirable.

Again and again, he brought his hand down on Betty's backside. He knew that she could feel his hard cock against her stomach, and he reveled in the pleasure of it rubbing against her. Slowly, her legs began to drift apart, and he landed a few blows on her exposed pussy as well. By the time he was done, her ass was a nice shade of pink, and she was crying softly.

Retinz took the time to rub her hot little bottom with his hand, soothing away some of the pain. Once she quieted down, he allowed his hand to drift to her pussy. He dipped his finger into her entrance, feeling her sopping wet tunnel. He then brought his finger to her asshole, coating it with her own juices.

She moaned with desire as he teased her hole, pushing at it slightly but not enough to enter. He got some more of her juices on his finger before he finally pushed it into her, eliciting a sigh of pleasure. He thrusted in and out of her, feeling her tightness loosen a little bit. He eventually added a second finger, spreading her hole even farther.

"You wanted to watch me take your sister's ass tonight, didn't you?" he whispered into her ear, "But I'm going to take yours instead."

"Yes, Sir," she whispered. He smiled crookedly. His spanking had wiped that defiance out of her.

He picked her up and carried her over to a small pile of safety mats for performances.

"Hands and knees," he told her. She crawled onto the mats and got into the position, again arching her back so that her holes were fully displayed for him.

Making her wait, he slowly removed his pants and boxers. He would need his full flexibility for this. When he was ready, he got onto his knees behind her. He inserted his cock into her pussy and gave a few slow thrusts, coating it with her arousal. Then he pulled out and lined the tip of his cock up with her tightest hole. She was pushing back against him in anticipation. Horny little slut.

Grabbing onto her hips, he began to slowly push into her. She moaned as the head of his cock made it past her sphincter. He wanted to shove his entire length into her balls deep right then and there, but he controlled his urge.

Ever so slowly, he continued to push into her until he was fully buried. He couldn't believe how tight she was. After giving her a moment to adjust, he slowly began to pull back. He gave her slow, shallow thrusts as first, allowing her to stretch out.

A small gasp caught his attention. He turned to see that Bonny was watching them with a look of lust on her face.

"Well well well, looks like somebody wants a little more," he chuckled. The girl blushed at his words, but when he motioned with his finger for her to come over, she walked towards him without hesitation.

"Wait, grab that dildo," he told her. She picked up the purple dildo that had been inside Betty's pussy earlier. Retinz pulled out of Betty's ass, causing her to groan in frustration. He walked over in front of her and attached the suction cup of the dildo to the mat.

"I want you to ride this while I fuck your sister," he said to Bonny, "This will remind her that good, obedient girls get fucked in the pussy and bad girls get it in the ass.

Bonny had put her clothes back on, so she had to undress herself once again. If it wasn't for the leotard, she could just remove the tights and it would be fine. Once she was fully nude, she got onto her knees and lowered herself onto the dildo, moaning in satisfaction as it filled her pussy.

Retinz smiled and returned to his position behind Betty. Her asshole was still gaping, and he roughly shoved his cock back inside which caused her to scream with pain and pleasure. He began to fuck her hard, no longer caring about being gentle. He was ready to reach his second climax.

He could see Bonny bouncing away happily on the dildo, only about a foot in front of Betty's face. Her breasts bounced with each thrust. She looked incredibly sexy. Getting an idea, Retinz leaned forward and slid his hands underneath Betty, grabbing hold of her own dangling breasts. He used her breasts to roughly pull her back with each thrust, slamming him against his cock.

"Holy shit," he moaned. Betty was also moaning underneath him. He couldn't last much longer.

With a few more powerful thrusts, he buried his cock into her ass and came inside her, filling her up with his cum. He knew that she had not orgasmed.

"You took your punishment like a good girl," he panted gently, "So I'll let you cum." He pulled her up onto her knees, and he slid his hand underneath her. He inserted two fingers into her pussy.

"Ride my fingers," he instructed her. The girl began to bounce up and down on him like crazy, matching the rhythm of her sister who was also close to her own orgasm. The two girls looked each other in the eye, sharing a knowing look.

"Three, two, one," Betty counted down. The two girls both came at the same time, screaming in pleasure. Retinz couldn't believe how in sync they were. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen.

Panting heavily, Bonny lifted herself off of the dildo while Betty rose up from his fingers. The two girls shared an embrace. The three of them began to get dressed, all feeling extremely satisfied. Retinz knew that their fun wouldn't last much longer. Soon his plan against Trucy Wright would be put into action, and the girls would no longer be obligated to serve him.

But until then, he was going to milk this for all that he could.


End file.
